You and I are A Story That Never Gets Told
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: This is a story sort of written by Sam, other than the letter and story sort of written by Leah.. So R&R. LEAH FOREVER.
1. Box

**Hey. Hi. YoU! :D. LoL. **

**That's messed up.**

*******

**L4L**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE FANFIC! *Haha. Like please enjoy the film. Gosh, I crack myself up!***

* * *

I gazed at the package my mother had just handed me. It was small enough to be a book and that didn't make any sense.. I frowned when I saw Leah's name on the return address.

I tore open the little box to find a letter folded in half on top of a pink spiral bound notebook like you used in school to take notes… What the fuck? I thought to myself.

The letter was tear stained and worn, but I was able to read it. In black ink Leah had written…

_Dear Sam Uley, _

_You know I love you… I always have, always will. So, now I know what unrequited love feels like and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. No. Not the hallow, unloved feeling; the feeling of loving someone who doesn't care, unimaginable, unfair. _

_When you disappeared, I cried.. When you came back I cried (tears of joy, Sam's home!)… When you left me for my cousin, I cried. Now, as I write this, I cry. You may be sitting there, wondering why. Why would she cry over something she can't change? The answer is this Sam Uley, I can't help but love you. I can't help but wish you loved me. So I cry. That's all I have left, the tears… Seth worries, he can't help it. He hears the sobs echoing through the house at night. No, mom and dad can't. They aren't like us now are they? But Seth, my sweet little brother Seth, he knows. He knows so much more than mom or dad (they do know I'm not the same, they do know I'm broken.), and I wish I could hide that from him. I wish he didn't have to hear me cry out at night. But I can't stop it, it's all I can do. Cry._

_So now I am here knowing that we'll never be; not again. It's over. Life, love, meaning. Everything. Gone… Because you are a daydream I'll never be able to hold, not again no. Because you and I are a story that never gets told…_

_But I'm telling it. I sent you a copy of the story I told. Our story.. How it would've been, if the bloodsuckers didn't exist causing you to become a were wolf and break my heart. By the time you have opened it to the very first page, I will be gone. Long gone, Sam Uley. You'll never see me. Never again. I will be gone. So goodbye, and fare well. I still love you, Sam Uley. You will never know the pain of unrequited love and I am glad. I won't wish this pain on you, no. I can't. I can't bare to hate you. This is my final fare well, Sam Uley. Goodbye. I hope your happy with her. _

_Forever. _

_Love Always, _

_Leah Clearwater_

I felt awful. I was not a good man. I had hurt the girl I loved the most… Then. I slowly lifted the lid of the notebook and realized she was gone. Long gone. Forever.

I felt the tear slide down my cheek before I could stop it, and I started to read the story she had writen in her beautiful girly handwriting.

* * *

**Hey. :) **

**That's the story that got all messed up, so hope you liked it. **

**LOVE ALWAYS, **

**Leah4Life**

**PS: huh. I forgot to say this: REVIEW. And make me happy.**


	2. Story, Chapter One

**Hi. :) **

**Chapter. THis. BE. NEXT.**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

I sat there, staring at her writing so familiar, and pretty.. I feel awful, but I knew I had to read it, read the last words she wrote to me before she left.

_"I saw him coming, I could've ran in fear, but I was frozen in my place."_ She wrote._ "I could only gaze at the crowded cafeteria around me and then look back at the beautiful boy walking to me. Sam Uley. My heart beat so fast I couldn't keep up, you pull on me like a drug as you walk closer my heart beat faster. _

_I don't know why I would react so, he was mine. I just had the worst feeling, a sort of premeditation... I couldn't decide what, or why. I couldn't understand why I felt this way, like in a few moments my whole world might crash down on me and I myself would be lost in the ruble._

_Now he was sitting beside me and I saw his deep frown (that didn't help settle the feeling, it didn't tell me that everything would be alright.) deepen. "What's wrong?" I asked him, my own face, which a moment before had been indifferent, now turned into a frown to match his._

_"What's up with your heart?" He asked, worried. His eyes scanned me, and then the surrounding as if he would make whatever it was go away. _

_Silently I wondered how he could possibly know how very fast my heart was beating… "Um. I don't know Sam. I was scared." I admitted._

_"Scared of what?" He asked, eyes wide with surprise._

_"I don't know, I just had the worst feeling something bad was going to happen." I kept my eyes on the table and didn't meet his anxious gaze, I couldn't._

_"Like what, Lee- Lee?" He asked._

_"I don't know." I told him._

_He kissed the top of my head and I smiled… "I'll take care of you." He promised_

_"I love you." I said, for the very first time. His eyes were wide in surprise before he leaned down to kiss me._

_"Yeah, well, I admitted to that a long time ago." He said, smiling his heartbreaking smile, the one I don't think I could live without. _

_"Yeah. You did." I said, laughing now. _

_"Enough for Forever." He promised. My heart rate slowly began to slow and before the end of lunch it was back to normal. _

_Sam took my hand and lead me off in the direction of Mrs. Nap's class for advanced calculus (I HATE IT!), but when we stepped into the classroom we were happily surprised by the fact that Mrs. Nap wasn't there. In her place was Mrs. Lewis one of our usual subs. I looked over at Sam and grinned. Mrs. Lewis let you do anything you want as long as it didn't involve weapons, taking your clothes off, or windows (what's wrong with windows?)…Make out time, always nice._

_Sam must have been thinking the same thing, because he led us to the very back of the room, where we sat down in the last two desks (not for long…). _

_"Okay, kids. You know the rules, if you need anything I'll be up here." Mrs. Lewis announced once the classroom was full. _

_Sam's smile turned playful and he slipped under the desk, laughing quite silently. I looked around and smiled. No one was watching as I slipped under the desk to sit on the cold floor beside Sam. "Hey." I said, looking at him. His smile was big and playful._

_"Hi." He said, laughing. He pulled me closer to him and then kissed me. Soon I was sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, staring into his dark eyes. "So… You love me?" He asked, smile too playful. _

_"Yeah." I answered, kissing him again._

_"I'm not sure I believe you." He joked._

_"Your not?" I asked, sadly._

_"Yeah… Prove it." He said and I knew he was playing… I threw myself into the next kiss, not willing to waste a moment. _

_"Believe me now?" I asked, when I pulled away. _

_"Oh, yeah." He said, smiling. "Period's almost over." He said, sadly._

_"Yeah. I know." I answered. _

_"I don't want to go to English lit." He said, pouting._

_"We could ditch." I suggested._

_"Could.. But I don't think we should. Just two more classes." He said, trying to will himself to go to his next class. _

_"Fine." I pouted, slipping off of his lap and into my desk (our the desk I was using today). He popped up too and we waited out the day, hand in hand…_

_And in my heart I knew we would be alright, forever._

I felt the guilt try to eat me alive, but I hid from it. The last sentence rang in my ears... I could hear her voice, like she was reading it to me, like she was standing beside me.. I looked up to see if she was there, but I knew she wasn't. She was gone.

'_And in my heart I knew we would be alright, forever.'_

I turned the page, looking for the next chapter.. That was it.

* * *

**Hehehe. **

**That's the end. :D. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. *AND THE FANFIC*.**

*******

**L4L**

**REVIEW, PLEASE.. I'm down on my knees, begging please, oh please! :)**


	3. Leaving Home

**Hey, hey, hey!! **

**Well, you guys have been reviewing and asking me not to stop this fanfic at two chapters… . I'm not even sure why I stopped it there. I could've written like 100 chapters just for the story Leah wrote (yes, I have a few ideas of my own. :). **

**So, here I go. I'm going to write this chapter here and now. So sit back, get comfortable, and read the next chapter (three, if you are slow and didn't know!). **

**Read. This step is crucial! Without this, the next two steps would be impossible!**

**Enjoy. Okay, to tell you the truth this is the least important of the steps, but I really hope you do enjoy! If you do, Review. If you don't, Review. :) (Are you seeing a pattern here? Review and tell me!)**

**Review. Haha. I mentioned this one in the previous one. I believe this is probably the second most important step (I would say first, but as I said if you don't read how can you enjoy or review?)… So when you're done reading, here's what you do: Just click your cute little mouse (or fluffy little track pad!) on that pretty little green button! It'll only take seconds, and I love getting reviews. They make me VERY happy… I really need the love.. 3 **

*******

**L4L**

**PS: I forgot to say thanks. :) I really appreciate all the reviews I got for the first two chapters (I couldn't tell you how many, but there were a lot.. For me.), that means a lot. So don't stop. :) **

**-**

**Leah's Point of View**

I couldn't go on. I couldn't keep writing.

I was crying to hard. You would think that writing about something you wish would have happened wouldn't hurt this much. But to me, this hurts more than just sitting here and thinking about how nothing _will_ happen.

Only because I wish with all my heart that this story could be true. I want it to be, but I know deep down in my heart that it isn't. It won't happen, no matter how hard I wish. Sam loved Emily. Why couldn't I get that through my thick head? He wasn't going to come back to me. He didn't love me. He and Emily are going to get married and have scores of little were wolf babies, while I'm all alone. Great.

The tears wouldn't stop falling, so I threw the notebook into the box at the foot of the bed and placed my letter (already written and folded beside me) on top of that, before sealing the box up. In my heart, I knew that I wasn't done. I would write more once I was gone, somewhere far away and send it to him later.

I looked over at the bag on the floor, with a frown on my face.

I didn't want to leave La Push. This place was my home, where my family and all my friends live. I have no where to go. I would have gone to Emily's.. But she's kind of the problem, and she's here. So now I was about to set off completely on my own. All alone. Just me, my back pack (crammed full of half my clothes, three notebooks, my pink wallet, my lap top, and my phone and lap top chargers) and all of the money in my bank account.

With a sigh, I stood up, grabbing my bag as I left with the box tucked under my arm. I walked to Seth's door and knocked, very timidly there.

"Come on in, Lee-Lee." Seth said from inside. I opened the door and stepped in, searching for my baby brother, the only person on this Earth who really loves me, other than our mom. "Your leaving aren't you?" He asked, looking at my face. He could see it in my eyes (I knew this, because his eyes hadn't touched the bag yet.). I sat my bag down and placed the package on top of it.

"Yeah. I have to get out of here, Seth." I said, walking across his cluttered room to hug his bare chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you to, Leah.. I'm going to miss you." He said, frowning at me. "You'll keep in touch, won't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'll call you every day." I turned to leave and then spun around. "Take care of mom for me, okay?"

He smiled at me. "Don't worry Leah."

"Tell her I love her." I told him, grabbing the package and stuffing it under my arm.

"I will. Goodbye, Leah."

"Bye, Seth. Thanks so much." I said, and walked out of the room with my backpack slung over my left shoulder. I walked through the house, glancing around at the familiar setting, memorizing it in my mind.

I walked out the door and over to my truck. It had been my birthday present when I turned sixteen… Then I didn't know that I'd be running around in the forest in wolf form. It had been ages sense I even drove anywhere, but as I slid into the cab I smiled. This truck had been my favorite place to be (if I wasn't in Sam's arms), before I turned into a wolf and didn't have the time or the need to drive around. The engine growled when I turned the key in the ignition, and soon I was driving out the driveway.

I drove slowly now, looking around at the scene going around in the little town I would soon leave most likely for good. I could see a couple kissing on a bench in front of our one little store.. I could see people milling around in the Brown's well trimmed front yard. I could hear laughter coming from the little dinner on the corner.

I parked in front of the post office and stepped out of the truck with the package in my hands. When I opened the door I saw Jennifer, a girl I had gone to school with, behind the counter. "Hey, Leah." She called.

"Hi." I said, trying to smile. This was in some ways my goodbye, even if it was to someone I hadn't seen sense I dropped out of high school to run around in the forest with the pack. I walked over to her and handed her my package. "How are you?"

"Alright." She answered, putting it in pile behind her. "You?"

"Okay, I guess." I said, handing her a ten dollar bill.

"That's good." She responded, counting my change. "Here you go." She handed me the change and then smiled warmly up at me. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye." I said, smiling back. I turned and walked out the door, walking quickly over to my truck.

I didn't want to leave without going to say goodbye to the beach. The beach, was well, my place. I love it so much, I hated to lose it. Maybe I'll go somewhere with a beach. I don't think I'll be able to afford to live there though. La Push wasn't really like a beach type of beach. Cold waters, dark skies.. But I liked it that way. The skies matched my mood.

I drove quietly down the road until I saw the little parking lot right down from the beach. I pulled in and got out quietly. I looked up at the clouds as I walked, until I was only a few feet from the water. I sat down there, and looked at the water hitting the jagged rocks just down the beach. I reached down and wrote goodbye in the sand, but then I heard the voices.

"I love you." Sam was saying. I knew who he was talking to, I didn't have to look up. He only loved one person.

"Oh, Sam." Emily giggled. I groaned to myself, looking out at the dark water. Well. This ruined my one goodbye (not counting Seth and Jennifer.). "I love you, too."

I could hear his fingers running through her hair as he kissed her in the sand and I stood up, without glancing at them and stormed up the beach.

They were too wrapped up in themselves, that they didn't notice little old Leah sitting right down the beach. I growled quietly to myself and yanked my door open.

I was pushing fifty when I drove past Jake's house and by the time I hit the highway, I was at seventy. I rolled my window down and smiled at the feel of the air slapping me in the face. It was a strangely pleasant feeling.

-

The highway flew by under me and soon the sky turned pink outside my windows.. I looked at the big sigh just ahead and smiled. I was close to Seattle. I guess I should stop there, get something to eat and find a hotel. I would decide what I was doing from there. Who knows. Maybe I could be the nomad of were wolfisms** (yeah. I made up that word. :) Go me.)**.

I turned into the city just after the sun set over the horizon and found a hotel right beside a Mc Donald's. Simple. I'd go get my room, and then come out and get my dinner so I could eat in my room.

The parking lot was almost empty, so I wasn't worried about getting a room. I parked right in front to go in. I pulled my wallet out of my backpack and opened the door, locking the truck before I walked into the hotel.

-

I smiled at the little room. It was interment, mostly taken up by the queen sized bed, with a TV right in front of it.. There was a desk in the corner, which to my pleasure held a sign saying that they had free internet service) with a rolling chair beside it.

I walked past the bathroom door and sat down on the bed with my dinner.. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, I needed some sort of noise as I ate. I ate my cheese burger while watching the people on the screen do various things that I forgot seconds after it happened.

After I ate, I muted the TV and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed the familiar number easily and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Mom asked.

"Mom, hey." I said, smiling to myself.

"Oh, Leah. Why didn't you wait for me to get home from work to leave? I understand why you left, sweetheart, but I wish I could have hugged you goodbye." She said to me.

"I needed to leave so I wouldn't lose the light." I told her. "I'm okay, though. I'm at a hotel for the night."

"I guess I understand." She said, and I could tell she was frowning. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not really sure." I told her, truthfully. "I'm going to try to figure that out later."

"Alright, call me when you decide."

"I will. Love you mom." I said, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Night, sweetheart. Love you, too."

"Night." I said, as I hung up. I pulled my clothes up and then slipped my pajamas on and snuggled up in the covers with my notebook. I started writing, the tears wouldn't stop falling, but I didn't care.

-

**Alright. There is a chapter. :) Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't: Go jump off a cliff. JK. I love you all! :) Here's what you should do if you didn't like it: Review me, and tell me why. If you did: (Haha. You can probably guess!) Review and tell me! Did you like it better or worse than the other two chapters? Did you think it was the best chapter of any fanfic you've ever read (JK.. Not that good, I think. :)? Was it really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really great? Haha. That's a lot of reallys! :) **

**The next chapter we'll be back with Sam… :) I'll try to get it to you soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: **

**Look down. You see that green box? Click on it. Is this a trick? NO! Are you just trying to get me to review? No. I wouldn't do that. I just want you to click on the magic green button! Magic? What does it do? It gives you good luck for a million years! :) Really! I'll click on it, then. Thank you. And tell me how much you love my fanfic when you are doing it. Are you sure this isn't a trick? Yeah. Okay. **

… **Um. Forget the thing about magic. The green button doesn't give you good luck for a million years, it just makes me the really extremely happy. :) I hope you liked that funny thing!! **

**PS (AGAIN… Haha.): I already have the next chapter ready and edited, so hurry, hurry, hurry and click on the green button. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! **


	4. Guilt

**Hi.. :) **

**Alright, I went crazy with the writing on the last chapter, so I'm just going to get on with it! :) **

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

*******

**L4L**

**-**

**Sam's Point of View**

**Chapter 4**

I looked over at Emily, lying asleep in my arms… She was so beautiful, and I loved her deeply. But I felt awful for doing what I have done to Leah. She was my first love, and I still love her. But I imprinted on Emily. I broke her heart.

Now Leah was gone. She left and Jake is angry. He won't even talk to me… The last words he said to me were, "You made my Bata leave!" and that was true. It's my fault that Leah had left her home, her only family, and the few friends she had.

My heart was heavy, with guilt so I touched Emily's unscarred cheek. Her skin was so silky smooth and I smiled at her. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered a bit, but she didn't wake. _I really should go home. _I thought to myself..

I kissed her cheek and then slipped out from under her.

I slipped out the window and ran home to find an envelope on my bed. There was no return address; there was no name other than mine on the outside.

I opened it, and found three pieces of paper. I could tell that they had been pulled out of a spiral bound notebook, from the little rip on the otherwise tidy edge.

As I unfolded the papers, I sighed knowing who this would be from. Leah.

_Dear Sam Uley,_

_I stopped writing so suddenly last time, because I couldn't write anymore in La Push. I wanted to send it, so I'm continuing now. _

_This won't be the last thing I send to you. There will be more. I hope you are enjoying our could have been story. And I hope you and Emily are happy… _

_Love Always,_

_Leah _

I ran my fingers through my hair and then dropped the letter on the ground. I turned to the next page and looked down the page.. This page was written in pencil, unlike the letter that was written in purple ink. I could see the tear stains on this sheet of paper, so I knew that she had only got a hold of herself in time to write the letter.

_I smiled at him, my eyes sparkling. "Hey, Sam."_

_He took my hand and smiled at me. "You look beautiful, Leah." He told me, pulling me out to the car. _

"_Oh, thanks, Sam. You look quite handsome yourself." I told him, kissing his cheek before I sat down in his car._

_He walked around the car to sit beside me chuckling. "Thanks." He said, turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway._

"_Where are we going?" I asked, looking at him curiously._

"_Well. I thought we would have a pick nick on the beach." He said, smiling at me._

"_Sounds nice." I said, looking out the window. I loved the beach. It was the perfect place for a date._

"_I thought so." He said, laughing at my expression. Sam knew me so well. Everything from my favorite place to be (his arms) to my biggest fear (losing him)._

_He drove silently, until we got to the beach and he smiled over at me, before getting out and walking swiftly around the car to open my door. He took my hand when I was out and then opened the backseat, pulling out a basket before closing the door again._

"_Let's go." He said, pulling me into the sand. We walked until we were a few feet from the water and then he sat the basket down and opened it. He pulled out a blanket and I helped him spread it out on the sand.. I sat down first and pulled my shoes off. Sam smiled at me, before sitting down beside me and opening his basket. I was sort of scared. He wasn't the best cook. I laughed quietly to myself and he looked at me, specialty._

"_What?" He asked me, pulling a couple sandwiches and then two bags of chips out of the basket, fallowed by a couple of bottles of water._

"_Nothing." We were safe. He could make a sandwich. _

_-_

_We lay there, looking up at the dark sky my head on his chest and his arms around me. _

"_Hey, Leah?" He asked, playing with my hair._

"_Yeah?" I responded, smiling at the warmth that seemed to radiate from his skin. _

"_Will you go to prom with me?" He asked, and I could hear the smile that was playing on his face._

"_Yeah." I said, looking up at his face. _

"_Yay." He said, and kissed me. "Love you, Lee-Lee." He whispered against my lips. _

-

**So. This chapter was shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :) **

**Yep. They're going to prom… So, we'll meet back here for that. **

… **REVIEW. It'll make me update faster. It really will.. This isn't my favorite fanfic I'm working on now, so it might get left behind. So, it's up to you to keep me writing. You see if I know people are reviewing, and wanting to read more then I feel slightly obligated to write. :) **

**I swear I am trying to remember to review at the end of a chapter when I read a fanfic, now that I know how it really does keep a writer writing and well it's just a nice thing to do. I'm in a bad habit of reading a chapter and then just moving on the next chapter or the next fanfic on my list, then I get mad when the writer doesn't update soon… :) I'm working on that. I promise. No I swear.**

**Till next time, this is Leah4Life sighing off (actually I'm about to work on my other fanfic!).**

*******

**L4L**


	5. Prom

**Hey.. :) I'm going to work on the next chapter now. **

*******

**L4L**

**-**

**Leah's Point of View**

I stared at the faded blue wallpaper that lined the walls of my hotel room. It was early morning, and I just woke up.

I knew I had get up; I had to look for a job, but my mind was clouded with sleep and I wanted to crawl back into bed.

Luckily, my phone rang and woke me up. I grabbed it off the bedside table, not looking at the caller ID before I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked, a bit groggily.

"Leah?" I knew this voice to well, and I felt all the blood run from my face.. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. What do you want, Sam?" I asked, starting to feel the extremeness of my loneliness.

"Where are you?" He asked his voice sad.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I need to know where you are." He stated.

"Oh, yeah. Right." I scoffed, hanging up. He didn't need me, so he didn't know where I was. Simple.

I needed to write. I needed to do something other think about how alone I was.

-

_Mom smiled at me, and brushed the hair from my face. "You look beautiful, honey." She kissed the top of my head, and waved me out of the kitchen. _

_I walked into the living room, where dad was sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Hey, dad." _

_He looked up at me, and smiled. "Well, don't you look beautiful." He said, but then frowned. "Ready to go?" He asked, setting the paper down beside him._

"_Yeah, pretty much." I told him. _

"_Great…" He said, looking over his shoulder when mom came out of the kitchen with a camera._

"_Oh, mom." I said, groaning. She knows I hate pictures._

"_Come on, Leah. This is prom. You're going to want to remember it." She said, begging._

"_I have a good memory." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Well we don't." Mom said. She had a point there. _

_There was a nock at the door and mom scampered off to open the door for Sam. _

"_Hey, Mrs. Clearwater." He said, as he walked past her and into the living room where I stood. He looked at me, smiling. "You look beautiful." He told me, taking my arm. "Don't fight the pictures." He begged, and kissed my cheek._

"_Fine." I pouted._

"_Smile." He whispered. _

"_Fine." I smiled at my mom and she took the picture. _

_-_

_After what seemed like a century of picture taking, Sam led me out to his car, which was waiting outside. "Did I tell you? You look beautiful." He stated, kissing my cheek before he opened my door._

"_Yeah.. About eight times." I said, laughing. "But thanks." _

"_Oh, I haven't said it nearly enough." He said, closing the door behind me. Seconds later he was sitting beside me in his little car, smiling at me. _

"_Alright." I sighed. _

_We drove for a moment in silence, and I watched the town pass by as we sped down the road. After a moment Sam stopped the car in the school parking lot and he turned to me. "Here we go." He stated, opening his door and appearing seconds later at mine._

"_How did you do that?" I asked, confused._

"_Um.. I'm exited." He answered, helping me out of the car and steering me to the open doors (the outside doors) of the gym._

"_Okay." I excepted. _

"_Have I-" I cut him off._

"_Yes, Sam, you have. Thanks." I said, feeling myself blush, but knowing he couldn't see it was pretty dark out here._

"_Does that embarrass you?" He asked, laughing quietly as we walked through the doors._

"_No… Not exactly. Don't make me explain it." I begged._

"_Okay, okay." He said, smiling at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes, even though it was really hot. "Want to dance?" He asked, and I understood the look now. I was a terrible dancer (or at least I thought I was) and he knew it. He frowned at the look on my face. "Oh, come Leah. It's prom! This is a slow dance anyway." He said, pulling me to the dance floor._

"_I guess I don't really have a choice." I noted, letting him pull me the way. _

_We stood there for a moment and he laughed. "Don't be difficult, my dear." He begged, putting his arms around me… Huh. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. When did he get this tall? _

"_You better not get any taller." I teased. "I won't be able to reach." _

_He laughed at me and pulled me closer. "I love you." He whispered and I smiled at him. I stood up on the very tips of toes, but I couldn't reach. "Haha. You're short." He joked, leaning down so I could kiss him._

"_You're tall." I whispered against his lips. _

"_I'm sorry." He said, laughing._

"_Me too." I answered, leaning my head against his warm chest. "Hum…" I pondered._

"_What is it, love?" He asked, playing with a strand of my hair._

"_This isn't too bad." I mused. "It's kind of nice." _

_He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah. It is." He answered._

-

I sat there in the bed and cried. I was alone. This was never going to happen. What's the point?

Sam and I had been perfect. The perfect love, until he imprinted. Our story deserved to be told, even if only two people ever read it.

I wiped the tears away, and grabbed my laptop. I hooked it up to the internet and started researching.

I had to have a place to go. I had to find some place to be. I wasn't staying here. Not Seattle. It was too big. I needed a small town.

Not Forks.

Not La Push.

-

After what seemed like a year I found a town as small as or smaller than La Push just a few miles away from here. I smiled to myself and then closed my lap top…

I would leave in the morning and soon I'd have to find a job and an apartment. I couldn't live out of a hotel.

-

**Well.. There was a chapter. :) How did you like it? I know it was great! :) **

**Okay, I'm begin serious now. If you hated it, tell me. If you loved it, tell me. If you wish I would stop here and not go on, tell me (though I probably won't.. I'm kind of into it, now that you guys talked me into finishing it with more than two chapters! But still, review and tell me. Then just forget about it. I'm not stopping now! I'm in love with my new character… Oops. You don't know about him. SORRY.) If you love love love it, tell me. **

**Basically, if you have any feelings at all, tell me. **

**Okay. Wrong. Even if you don't, tell me. Haha. Just put a smiley face or a frowny face if you're in a hurry! That'll only take, what five seconds? No. Less. :) That took me maybe two seconds! So come on, just say SOMETHING. **

**Nice. Bad. Awful. **

**It's good. It sucks.**

**I like it. I love it. I hate it.**

**All acceptable options! (except the negative ones.. Those aren't acceptable!) :) Don't forget the smileys. They need to be loved. **

**You could even do this: 3. Simple. **

*******

**L4L**

**Declaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. So get it through your think head! :) Haha.**

**NOTE TO READER: Come on, just click the green button. I gave you so much to chose from! FYI: I like long reviews even better, but I'll take whatever I get. :)**


	6. Move

**Hello… Okay. I don't say that, really! Where did that come from? Now, on the other hand, I do say hello moto.. As a JOKE!**

**OME (In case you didn't know.. Oh my Edward.)! I. Can't. Wait. To. Write. This. Chapter. **

**So, I'm not. :)**

*******

**L4L**

**Read, enjoy, Review.**

**PS: Um… Just so you know this is Leah's point of view. :)**

**-**

I woke up early (like six) that morning, and started cramming my stuff back into my backpack. It was about seven thirty when I was dressed and ready and I sat down on the edge of the bed to call Seth before I left.

I dialed his number and he answered after only one ring. "Hey, Leah." He said, and I could hear the smile on his face.

"Hey, Seth." I said, smiling myself. Seth was what I missed most about La Push. He was the bright spot in all the darkness. My baby brother, wow, that seems weird.

"What's up, Leah?" He asked me.

"Um… I'm about to hit the road. I'm heading to a small town a couple miles out of Seattle." I told him, standing up.

"Alright, be careful on the road, okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

I laughed. "Yeah, I will. Talk to you later, Seth." I told him.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Seth." I hung up and grabbed my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder.

-

**Sam's Point of View**

I looked at the letter, stared at it really.

My heart didn't want to beat. I felt like my heart was broken, when I thought of what I must have done to her.

I crushed that poor girl. I told her I loved her, I promised her forever. Then I just took it away. More than that, I went on. I moved on, so quickly.

Yes, I had my reasons, but it wouldn't have hurt her so much if I had taken some time. That very night I left her, crying in the mid summer rain in the middle of the forest, I went to Emily's. I slipped into her bedroom window and told her I loved _her_ (although Leah didn't know that much, but she knows it wasn't more than two days.).

I hated myself for hurting her. I really did. I _love_ Leah. Always have, and really I always will. But this isn't something I can control.

It's not like I can do anything! I can't help this. It isn't my fault.

Only now, as I read this, I realize that I never got to do so many things with Leah.

I never got to take her to prom, or any dance really. I never got to see her all dressed up for something like that. The only dress I ever saw her in was at her dad's funeral.

I never got to see her in all white… Now I can't help but wonder. Will she invite me to her wedding, when she finds someone?

Will she invite Emily? I know it would crush Emily not to be at that wedding. They were going to be each others bridesmaids. They were. Now, they never talk. The last time they said a word to each other was at Harry's funeral. Emily even tried to hug her, but she cringed away.

But more importantly, would I be able to stand there and watch her marry someone else if she did invite me? To be honest with myself, I didn't think I could. I really truly didn't think I could sit through that wedding.

I shuddered. I owed her that much. After everything I have done to her, if she wanted me there I should go. But I don't think I could take it.

I won't ask her to come to Emily and I's wedding… Not for me anyway. I'm going to send her an invite and not tell Emily. Emily would be to afraid that it would hurt her, but I can see it in her eyes, she wants Leah there. I'll write her a little note. "Leah, Emily wants you there. Please, come. For her. Sam." Simple enough. She'll come or she won't.

-

**Leah's Point of View**

The town was small, just how I wanted it. I smiled up at the mid day sun as I parked in a parking space in front of a small dinner…

"Oh!" I said, when I saw the small help wanted sign in the window. I was out of the car fast, walking into the little place. It was quaint.. I liked it already.

I walked up to the counter and smiled at the lady behind it. "Hello." She said, smiling. "You can go and sit down, my son will be over in a minute." Her voice was pleasant and made me smile.

"Um.. I'm actually here, because I saw the sign outside. Do you still need help?" I asked, beaming up at her.

"Oh, yes." She said, her face lighting up further. "I thought that was a lost cause. Everyone in this little town has a job." She explained. "How old are you?" She asked me.

"I'm twenty." I told her.

"Alright… So when do you think you could start?" She asked, looking around at the empty place.

"Anytime." I told her. I had absolutely no where to be… I just had to find some where to live.

"Okay. How about you start tomorrow morning? Lets say seven?" She asked, obviously open to suggestion.

"Sounds good to me." I told her.

"Okay, you can fill out all the paperwork and stuff tomorrow then." She told me. "I've got to find it again." She laughed. "At one point I had it all ready, but now it's kind of scattered. Oh, what's your name dear?" She asked, laughing.

"Leah Clearwater." I answered her, looking at her nametag. Marge. Huh. Funny name.

"Leah… Pretty name. I'm Marge Waters." She said, smiling. "See you tomorrow, Leah."

"Yeah, thanks." I said, turning and walking to the door.

I half ran to the car… I had a job, but to fill out the forms, I'd have to have an address. I drove through the town, and was happily surprised to see that they did have one apartment complex at the edge of town.

It was small, but it didn't look like many people lived in it. There were only about three cars in the lot.

I smiled to myself as I parked in front of the small administration office in front.

-

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Smith." I said to her. She was the nice old lady who ran this complex… She did have an apartment available. I could afford it and it was furnished, something I hadn't even thought of.

"Your welcome dear." She said, as I sighed the paperwork.

"When will I be able to get in?" I asked her, as she started fumbling around in her desk drawer.

"Um…" She continued looking through the door. "Right now." She said, and handed me a golden key.

"Oh, really. I didn't think I'd be able to get in this soon." I told her.

"It's all ready." She told me, smiling.

"Well, thanks so much." I said, standing up.

"Do you think you can find it, dear?"

"Yeah, I'll manage." I told her.

"Well, bye, dear." She called as I walked to the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Smith." I called to her, as I walked out the door and to my car. I unlocked it, and quickly drove around to the other parking lot. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the row of doors… I smiled when I found it, the last on the row. My new home, A4. Wow. That sounds weird.

I stuck the key in the door and smiled as I opened the door. The first room was the living room… Inside was a brown couch, with a TV directly in front of it, and an arm chair in the corner. I walked through the open doorway into a small hall and on the other side of the wall was another doorway, leading into the kitchen.

I walked down the hallway, and to one of the two closed doors. I opened the door into the bedroom, which was complete with bed and even a TV… There was another door (most likely the closet) and a desk with a wooden chair in front of it.

I went over to the bed, dropping my bag on the ground, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I fell back onto the bed and pulled the blanket around me. I wasn't cold, but it felt comforting.

I lay there for a moment, but then frowned as my stomach growled.

I frowned and sat up. I grabbed my bag off the ground and took my wallet out of it, crabbing my credit card. Time to go shopping…

-

"_Um.. Leah?" Sam asked, touching my face. _

"_Yeah?" I asked, opening my eyes again._

"_We need to talk." He told me, eyes worried._

"_About what?" I asked him, frowning. It was the night after our graduation and I was tired._

"_Well. I think I need to tell you something, before I can ask you something." He told me, eyes serious. _

"_Just tell me, Sam." I told him, sitting up. _

_He pulled my into his lap and looked down at me. "Leah…" He started. "I don't know how to tell you this, I don't even know if I should." He said, struggling._

"_Sam, just tell me." I begged._

_He touched my face so very lightly and I frowned at him. "Leah, I'm just scared you're going to leave when I tell you." He said, eyes sorrowful._

"_Sam. I won't leave you." I promised. "I love you. Nothing you can say to me, will ever change that." I promised him._

"_Okay, Leah." He kissed my forehead very lightly and then sighed. "I'm not human." I felt my mouth drop open and he laughed. "Not exactly, anyway. Not completely. I'm a were wolf." He told me, not looking at me anymore._

"_A were wolf?" I asked him, confused._

"_Yeah." He answered, looking back at me… He sat there watching me for a moment then went on. "I'm the Alpha here. We have three in our pack… I don't even know if I should have told you, Leah, but I wasn't going to ask you if you didn't know. You deserve to know." _

_  
"Ask me what?" I asked, confused. He was talking as if I knew this, and I didn't understand._

"_Leah Clearwater." He said, looking into my eyes as if he could see into my soul. "I love you so much.. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling the ring out of his pocket. My heart stopped for a moment, but then I felt the smile spread across my face. I kissed him and he laughed. "So… Should I take that as a yes?" _

"_Yes!" I said, pulling back and kissing his forehead. "I love you so much, Sam.. I don't care about you being a stupid were wolf. I just don't care. I love you." _

_He smiled gleefully as he slid the ring down my finger. "I love you, too, Lee-Lee." He hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy." He whispered into my ear. "Thanks, so much. Thanks for not caring that I'm not human." _

"_You are human enough for me." I promised, kissing his cheek. "You are what I need. You are what I want. You are my everything." I told him._

"_You are what _I _need. You are what _I _want. You are _my_ everything." He told me, pressing me against my chest. "Forever and always." He whispered into my ear._

I threw the paper into an envelope, and shoved it into my new purse along with my notebook (holding a copy of my story, and every letter I've ever sent Sam), phone, and wallet. I was dressed in a white sun dress and ballet flats, ready for work the keys in my hand when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said, answering without bothering to look at he caller ID.

"Leah Clearwater, where are you?" Sam asked from the other end.

"In my apartment." I told him, hanging up and putting my phone on silent. I was going to work, and I didn't need any distractions.

-

A half an hour after I got to work, I was done with the paperwork and I handed it in to Mrs. Waters. "Here you go, Mrs. Waters." I said, handing it to her.

"Thanks, Leah. You can call me Marge." She said, grabbing an apron off the hook behind her. "Here you go."

I tied it on and smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Um.. Here." She said handing me a pencil and a pad of paper. "You understand what your doing?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, well I'll be here until lunch, and then I'm going home… My son will be here after that. He'll help you close up tonight. Thanks for doing this all day."

"Oh, I don't have anything to do." I answered.

"Maybe you'll make some friends here, sweetheart. I hate to think of you being alone all the time you aren't here. No, you're just to pleasant for that." She said, turning away.

"Thanks for saying that, Marge." I said, hearing the door open and someone come in.

"You're on, honey. If you have any questions, you know where I am." She said, going back into the back.

-

I was talking to a customer when I heard the door open and someone step in. "Hey mom." I heard the person say in a husky but beautiful voice.

I smiled at the customer and told them that their lunch would be right up, and went to turn in the order.

I was about to clip the sheet of paper to one of the clippies, but stopped dead, my hand in the air, looking up at the boy who was slipping into an apron. He had messy black hair and russet skin that reminded me so much of my family back home. He looked up at me and I saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes…. They were crystal clear and my heart was rushing. My pulse running way too furiously through my veins.

Great. I found my imprint… "Hello." He said, his face slightly puzzled and a bit confused. "My name is Ron. You must be Leah."

"Yeah." I answered, remembering my hand. I quickly clipped it to the clip and then dropped my arm.

"It's great to meet you." He said, reaching his arm out to shake my hand. I took his hand and the electric shock that went through my hand. I think we both pulled away at the exact same time, and we shared an awkward pause.

"Oh, Leah, you met my son?" Marge asked appearing from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said, smiling at her. "I'm going to get back to work." I said, turning to go.

-

There was something, some undefined awkwardness between Ron and I, and I really tried to keep my distance. I didn't plan to tell him. I didn't trust men after what happened, I couldn't take losing another man ever. I don't know if I'd be able to live through that.

There was something in his eyes, something he tried very hard to hide from me every time I saw him. Something I couldn't identify, but something I was afraid of… I hated not knowing what's going on in his head. What did he think of me? Was it just in my head, the way I believed we pulled our hands back in the exact same instant?

Now there was no one here, so I was rereading my story behind the counter when someone came in. I finished reading the sentence and sat the notebook down under the counter.

-

It was eight o'clock and I had just flipped over the open sign. Ron came out from the back, already out of his apron and started putting things away. I began flipping the chairs over and putting them on the tables and he laughed.

"What?" I asked, not looking up.

"How'd you know we did that?" He asked, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"I didn't… I just figured." I answered.

"You are smart. Mom told me you knew what to do today." He said, from behind the counter.

"I worked at a dinner in La Push." I told him, looking down at the chair I had just placed on the table.

"La Push?" He asked, from what seemed like closer.. I looked up and jumped when I saw him standing beside me. "Sorry." He murmured.

"I came from La Push… It's a small reservation on the outskirts of Forks." I told him, looking anywhere but at his eyes. They made me want to cry.

"Yeah, I know… Um. My dad lives in La Push." He told me.

"Oh, cool." I responded walking to the next table.

"Yeah." He said, walking back over to the counter. "I'm so ready to get out of here." He said, smiling. "I'm ready to go to bed." He said, frowning.

"I guess." I answered, walking over to grab my purse.

"Night." He said, opening the door for me.

"Yeah…" I said, walking out to my car. "Wait a second, I didn't ask. How old are you?" I asked him, smiling into the darkness.

"Twenty." He answered, locking the door.

"Okay. Night." I unlocked my door and got in.

"Bye." He said, slightly pained.

I drove away, quickly. Dropping my car off in front of my apartment and running off into the woods. I was flying, no I wasn't a wolf. I didn't feel like phasing and putting up with the voices in my head, so I just ran human in my little white dress.

I was in the middle of the woods when I smelled it. There was a vampire in the woods, close.

I guess I noticed that too late, because now I'm penned underneath it scratches down my body. Then it's face went pained and it jumped off of me and ran off. I was bleeding like crazy, and my dress was torn, but I started pulling myself off the ground and then ran across the forest, much more slowly but still.

-

**Well. I think that was a long enough chapter! :) I hope you liked…**

**You know what I'd like? For YOU to review. And YOU to review. And anyone who reads this to review and tell me how you feel. **

*******

**L4L**

**LIFE. LOVE. REVIEW. **

**ALWAYS**


	7. Imprintion Doensn't Either

**Okay, okay, okay. :) **

**I. Can't. Wait. To. Write. This. Chapter. **

**So I won't. :)**

**Read. ENJOY. Review.**

*****  
**

**Leah4Life**

**-**

**Ron's Point of View (Yay, yay, yay!!):**

I watched mom, as she talked to someone on the phone. Her face was concerned, and that worried me.

"What was that about?" I asked her, when she hung up.

"Leah's sick." She answered, looking out the window. Panic shot through me like lightning and I couldn't seem to compose my face. "What?" She asked when she looked back at me.

"Nothing…" I murmured. Mom didn't know anything. She didn't need to find it out. She might have a heart attack if she found out.

-

The day passed way too slowly, and I couldn't help but stare at the hands on the clock. Once I even convinced myself that it had stopped completely. It hadn't, of cores.

I was worried. Deeply. After work I was going to go check on her. I didn't care that I was trying to hide this from her. Friends could go check on their friends when they are sick, can't they?

-

It was seven fifty-five and the last customer had just left. I was throwing the chairs on the tables, while mom did my usual jobs. I had gotten Leah's address out of her 'file', which my mom kept in her desk in her office and I was going to go right after work. I didn't care if it was late.

"Good job, Ron." Mom said, smiling at me. "I'll lock up, you can go on home." She told me.

"Thanks mom. See you in the morning." I called over my shoulder as I half ran to my car. I was out of the parking lot and on the street by the time mom went to lock the door.

I sped down the road to my apartment complex. She lived there too, I guess. I knew which apartment hers was so I parked in front of it beside the car I remembered her going home in yesterday.

I was standing in front of her door now, reaching out to knock. I sighed, loudly and then knocked timidly.

"Come on in Seth." She called from the inside.

I turned the knob, and frowned. It was unlocked, I'd have to talk to her about that. I stepped inside quickly and frowned at what I saw when I did.

Leah was laying on the couch in her underwear and there were three fading scratches down her stomach. I looked up and saw two small scrapes on her neck and then was appalled to find one on her face. "You should really lock your door." I told her. I wasn't to terribly worried, they looked days old. Maybe I just hadn't noticed the scratch on her face yesterday.

"And who's Seth?" I said, looking around the room. Something red caught my eye and I eyed it, walking nearer. It was the dress Leah had been wearing the day before soaked with blood. I knelt down beside her, and couldn't hide the adoration any longer. Not now, not with the scrapes and the blood. No. I couldn't hide it.

"My little brother." She said, looking at me with a strange gleam in her eye. "What are you doing here?"

"You were sick… I came to check on you." I explained, reaching out to touch her face. "Leah, what happened to you?" I asked, as I gently touched the scratch on her face, but was alarmed by the fact that it didn't seem cold. It should seem cold. "You are running a terrible fever, I've got to get you to the hospital." I said, wrapping my arms around her body.

"No I'm not." She said, coolly.

I looked at her, frowning, but set her down. "Now, what happened to you?" I asked, but then I caught the sent. It burned my nose and I looked at her, eyes worried. "Vampires."

"Yes. Just one." She answered. Wait. How would she know…? "How did you know about that?"

She beat me to it. "How did you?" I countered, touching her face again. "Oh!" I said, realizing why her skin didn't feel cold to me. "Leah… Are you a…?" I trailed off. I felt awkward asking her this, but it's the only thing that makes any sense.

"A what? A were wolf?" She asked for me, glancing down at the fading scratches on her stomach. I nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Huh." I said, touching the bare skin of her arm. "So am I. My dad's from La Push, you know… I think I told you that." She sat up and pulled me up to sit on the couch with her.

"Yeah. You did. Who is he anyway? What's his name?" She asked, smiling with a deep interest I didn't understand..

"Um… Billy. Billy Black. He's in a wheel chair, now. Mom told me. The only reason I know about the were wolf stuff, or imprints, and Alphas is because he sent me a letter about it a few years back." I told her, looking down at her leg and noticing another scare about halfway down her leg… I looked up at her, to see her reaction and was surprised by the expression on her face. It was shocked, her mouth was hanging open with shock and her eyes were wide with surprise. "What is it?" I asked her, touching her frozen face.

"Billy Black?" She clarified and laughed when I nodded.

"Why is that funny?" I asked, confused by her behavior.

"Because Billy Black's son, Jacob, is my Alpha." She answered, laughing. "I don't even know why it's funny… But it is."

I didn't mind. Her laugh was beautiful, and she looked even more stunning when she laughed. "So, my half brother is the Alpha there?" I asked her.

"Well he isn't just _the_ Alpha." She answered me… She laughed at my expression and went on. "Well, he wasn't first you see. Jake is the true Alpha, but Sam was first." The expression on her face when she said that name broke my heart. Who was this Sam guy, and was I going to have to go and kill him? "Besides, even when Jake joined the pack, he didn't _want_ to be Alpha. He didn't. So, Sam-" I cringed internally at the look on her face- "stayed Alpha… But then Sam wanted to kill Bella, and Jacob got really mad. So mad that he left, just left the pack… First Seth fallowed, and then I fallowed after him. I wasn't leaving Jacob Black to take care of my baby brother."

"So… Who is Sam?" I asked.

"Sam… Sam is Sam. Sam Uley. One of the Alpha's. That's about it." She said, looking at her hands.

"Why does it hurt you to say his name?" I asked her, taking her hand reassuringly.

"Well… You know how they say time heals all wounds?" She asked, looking at me again. I nodded. "Well, it doesn't." She said and then looked away. "Imprintion doesn't either." She didn't look up at me, and I was confused.

"What…? Um. What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I thought you said Billy filled you in on imprintion!" She nearly yelled.

"He did… I just don't see how it fits in…." The final puzzle piece fell into place. She imprinted on me. I imprinted on her. Wow. Who knew that was possible. "You imprinted on me?" I clarified. She didn't respond, just stared at the wall. "And I imprinted on you… Huh. Well, I'd say we were meant to be. Now why don't you tell me what happened with Sam, so I don't get jealous and think he's your boyfriend." I joked.

She looked up at me, confused by my words. "What?!"

I laughed at her and then pulled her into a bear hug. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I need to call my brother." She muttered.

"Why?" I asked. This is ruining the moment…

"Cause he is coming here. I need to send him back home." She said, looking at me. "Don't move."

I made a show of freezing to her and she slipped out of my arms… She hurried over to her backpack that was resting on the floor and pulled her cell phone out, dialing the number quickly and pressing the phone hard against her ear.

"Hello? Leah are you alright?" Someone, I guess Seth, asked anxiously.

"Yeah, great Seth. Um.. Where are you?" She asked, speaking quickly.

"Um.. Right out of Forks." He answered.

"Okay, great. You can go on home. I am already healed anyway…" She lied. I watched her pace across the room and smiled to myself. She was beautiful. Very.

"Alright, but Leah, if you need me don't hesitate to call."

"I won't. I'll call you tomorrow." She promised.

"Okay. Love you Leah."

"Love you too." She said, and hung up. She practically ran back to me, smiling. I was ready for her to jump back into my embrace, but not for what she did when she got there. No, I wasn't mentally prepared for that. She sat down on my lap, instead of beside me, and wrapped her arms around my neck in a crushing hug. "Love you, too." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh, Leah." I said, holding her to me. "So, really. Are you ever going to tell me about Sam?" I asked her, pleading.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, pulling away slightly just enough for her to be able to see me. I nodded and she sighed. "Okay… Um when Sam and I were both human, we were dating and in love and we were going to get married some day and it was perfect. We were perfect, or so it seemed at the time. But then Sam first phased, though I didn't know it at the time, and things got strange. He was too careful, nothing seemed right, but he still loved me.

"Then my cousin Emily came to town. She was my best friend and I loved her with all my heart, almost as much as I loved Sam. And when he saw her… Well it goes without saying that things were never the same again." Her voice was pained at the end and I could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"He imprinted on her." I said, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes. That day I lost my best friend and the person I believed to be my soul mate. It wasn't until much later that I found out that it was imprintion, and that he _did_ love me. But he didn't fucking love me enough. No that didn't help." She lay her head down on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I can see how that wouldn't be helpful information at all." I answered, kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I don't love him, I really don't but it still hurts. Not on the surface anymore, but it hurts." She told me, sitting up in my lap. "It only hurts to think about it. I used to hurt all the time, I don't think my heart has been beating right for the past six years." She told me, taking my hand in hers and placing it over her heart. "Feels alright now though." She said, holding my hand there but looking up at me. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I told her, leaning my forehead against hers. "I love you, Leah… And I want you to know that _I'm_ not going to stop." I vowed, staring into her eyes.

"I'm not either." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Did you know that you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen?"

I laughed. "No.. But thanks." I sighed. "I guess I should leave… Let you get some sleep." I said, trying to pull away.

"No… Don't go." She said, holding me there… I didn't fight it. I didn't want to go anywhere. I only wished that she would put some clothes on or something. I was going to lose it. "Come on, stay." She begged.

"Okay, I'll stay." I said, not really giving in. I didn't want to leave her side. Never.

"Come on." She said, pulling me through her little apartment. She opened a door and walked into her room… I stood in the doorway, watching her. She was grabbing something off the desk and walking back to me. "Wait in here." She told me walking out of the room. I stepped a little closer to her bed, covered in purple and smiled. She slept here every night. "What are you smiling about?" She asked, from behind me.. I turned around and smiled at her.

"I love you." I said to change the subject. She had put on her pajamas (a plus and a minus, but the plus is probably bigger), and was standing there watching me.

"Nice way to change the subject." She commented, walking past me to sit down on the edge of the bed. "So. Is it possible for you to relax?" I smiled and walked over to her. I sat down beside her and took her hand. "That's a start." She said, smiling… "You are so tense."

"Sorry." I said, laughing. She let go of my hand and stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked, sad. I didn't want her to leave again.

"Nowhere." She said, walking around the bed and pulling the covers back. She curled up inside and then pulled the blanket tight around her…

That just wasn't playing fair. She just wanted me to relax… Why couldn't I seem to? "Is there room for two?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Maybe." She answered, pretending to be thinking.

I stood up and went to pull my shirt over my head. "What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"I'm one of those cool guys who like to sleep in his boxers." I answered, letting my shirt fall to the floor.

-

**Leah's Point of View (okay, this will be easier for me to write.. I'm not good with writing in a guy point of view.)**

I stared at him, my heart racing. Huh. I guess I know how he felt, now. Hey. Maybe that was the point… Well whatever. I looked away now. I shouldn't stare at him, and how beautiful his chest was.

I pulled the covers over my head and didn't move them, but suddenly he was there under the covers, smiling at me. "Were you hiding from me?" He asked, laughing at the expression on my face. I focused on his face, looking into his blue eyes.

"No." I told him… Not from him, exactly.

"Then why don't you come up for air… I felt like I'm going to be suffocated like this." He gently pulled the covers off our heads and I realized it was pretty dark. He had turned the lights off, and only the lap right beside his side of the bed was on. He sat up and then pulled me into his lap where I was looking up at him, confused. "I had something I wanted to try." He said, smiling… I watched him, as he closed the distance between us and when our lips met, I thought my little heart was going to jump out of my chest. He laughed and pulled away after a moment. "Huh… That messes both our hearts up." He noted, but leaned in and kissed me again. "But it's pretty nice."

"Very." I answered, frowning when he reached up to turn the light off.

"I set your alarm clock for six thirty…" He trailed off. "Does that give you enough time?"

"Yeah." I said, looking at him in the darkness.

"Okay.. I guess I'll have to go tomorrow morning, to change you know." He could see my face fall in the darkness and he touched my face, laughing quietly. "I'll be back in less than a minute, love. I promise." He said, pulling me down to the bed, but still securely in his arms. "Sleep, Leah… We have to get up and go to work tomorrow, or mom'll be worried." I loved how he said that. If anyone else would have said it, it would mean _his_ mom would be worried, but he said it as if my mom would be worried.

-

**Hope you liked the chapter.. :) I know I did.**

*******

**  
L4L**

**REVIEW. *Or may you be struck by lightning in the next two minutes… Hehe.***


	8. Look Who Imprinted Now

**Last chapter was so awesome. I don't think I can top it. :) But you tell me.**

*******

**L4L**

**-**

**Leah Clearwater's (Because who knows how much longer that'll be her name…) Point of View**

The days turned to night so quickly now, but that didn't bother me. I had stopped writing my story, so I didn't care. Time just passed.

It was Saturday today, and I remembered from our conversation last night that the dinner was closed on the weekends. While I lay there in his arms waiting for him to wake up I pondered what we would do today… I couldn't think of anything.

"Morning." He said, when he woke and found me there. I don't think he's fully used to it. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." I said, smiling at him. I heard something, something outside, but ignored it. "What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

"You." He answered me. He kissed me and then frowned.

"What?" I asked him.

"Listen." He said, right before I heard someone knock on the door.

"Huh? Seth is the only person I've told… And my mom, of cores. Your mom knows to. You better hide in case it's her." I said to him.

"It's not." He said, voice hard.

"Ron, what is it?" I asked frowning.

"I'm not sure.. Come on." He said, standing up and he was dressed about three seconds later. He came over and took my hand pulling me to the door. I opened it, and jumped about three feet back (and hit my head on the wall) when I saw who it was. Ron was glaring at Sam. Sam was glaring at Ron… Then there was me, standing there clutching my head. "Who is he?" Ron growled, not taking his eyes off Sam.

"Sam." I said, stiffly. "How the fuck did you find out where I lived?" I asked him.

"I stole one of the letters you sent Seth out of your old mail box." He said, still glaring at Ron.

"Sam Uley, stop that this instant." I yelled at him.

"Who is he?" Sam asked, teeth bared.

"Ron, this is Sam. Sam this is Ron. One of you needs to go back home and be with his soon to be wife. Can you guess which one that is?" I asked them..

I could see the corners of Ron's mouth twitching. He was trying so bad not to laugh that it was cute. "Sorry, dude." Sam said to Ron.

"Oh, so funny, Uley. Go home. Go home to Emily." I told him.

"I don't want to." He said, looking at me now. "I want to stay here with you, or I want you to come back home with me… Leah I've fallen back in love with you, doesn't that mean anything at all to you?" He asked me.

"Huh. Well, to bad." I said, holding up Ron and I's hands that were twined together. "Look who's imprinted now!" Ron smiled at me, but stepped in front of me, pushing Sam out of the door and then closing it. "I'm sorry about that." I told him, falling into his arms.

"Shh.. It's okay. I'll keep him away." He promised.

A picture of the big black wolf (big BAD wolf… That's funny.) filled my mind and I moaned quietly. "No. Just stay away from him." I said, scared to death. "I can't lose you."

"It's alright, Leah. It'll be alright." He said, and I felt him kiss my hair.

"Tell me you won't go looking for him." I begged, clinging to him. I was scared of Sam, I really was. He frightened me.

"I won't Leah. Don't worry." He pried me off him and looked at me, a worried look in his eye.

"So." I said, looking at him and composing my face. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well… My plan was that we could go down to the park and lie on a blanket near the creek… Just watch the water and the sky and the clouds." He said, frowned. "But I don't know. We don't want to run into you little friend." He said, frowning at the thought.

"Let me make a call." I said, grabbing my phone off the couch. I dialed Jake's number and waited for him to pick up. On about the tenth ring he finally answered.

"Hello?" He said, and could tell he was frowning.

"Jake? Can you do me a favor?" I asked, hoping that would agree.

"Sure Leah.. What's up? And where are you?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter… I need you to rain Sam back into La Push. I don't know do your Alpha to Alpha mumbo jumbo and tell him his house is on five and Emily is fire or something. Anything to get him out of here. And then once he's home, talk him out of whatever craziness he says when he tries to get out again. Can you do that for me?" I asked hoping.

"Okay, I can do that.. Maybe not the one suggested, because he might kill me, but I'll think of something. Or at least I'll try to get him out of your hair." Jake said.

"Thanks so much, Jake."

"It's fine Leah… What's going on, anyway?"

"I'll phase later, so you get the whole story. Um… Could you call me if you get him on his way home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Leah." The line went dead and I looked over at Ron.

"That was my half brother?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, walking back over to him.

"Why don't you go get ready and stuff and then come back when your done? I'll call you if Jake calls me."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I won't open the door… I'll even lock it, not that that would stop him."

He kissed my forehead and turned to go, but I stopped him. "Wait." I said, handing him my key.

"Wha…?" He started.

"Well, if I'm not answering the door, and I lock it, then how would you get in?" I asked, smiling at his expression.

"Thanks… I'll be right back." He said, and he was gone. I went over and locked the door after him, then went to my room and got dressed. I put on a pink sundress and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My phone was vibrating on the bed and I was over to it in a matter of seconds, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Leah." Jake said.

"Hi Jake."

"I got Sam running home… Now what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh I guess it would be easier to tell you know. I've imprinted… And he's a were wolf too. He imprinted on me, I imprinted on him. So here we are. This morning Sam showed up at my apartment, saying that he had fallen back in love with me and all this crap. Thanks for getting him out of here Jake."

"My, my, my. Leah's finally been imprinted on, and imprinted. Huh. That's cool." He pondered… "Well, I've got to go play with Nessie. Talk to you later, Leah."

"Yeah, bye Jake." I said, as I flipped the phone closed.

"So… Ready to go, my dear?" Ron asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah." I said, walking over to him and taking his hand. "To the park." I said, as we walked out to the car.

"So, Leah… What do you know about my dad?" He asked, as I got in the passenger side of his car.

"He was one of my dad's best friends.. He is tribal elder, and stuff." I said, looking away. I didn't think about Billy much, because it made me think of dad.

"Was?" He asked, frowning. "Did they get in a fight or something?"

"No… My dad died of a heart attack a few years back." I told him, looking at the trees flying by.

"So… About Jacob. Who's Nessie?" He asked, and I started laughing like crazy. The car stopped and he was at my door in seconds. "What?"

"It's just funny. Nessie is Rennessme Cullen." I said, as we started walking through the grass and now I noticed that he was holding a blanket. "Rennessme Cullen is Jacob's imprint." I answered him.

"What did he mean he had to play with her?" He asked, looking a bit uncomfortable. I laughed as I walked along at his side, but then he stopped and smiled. "This is a good spot. There's a break in the trees overhead." He explained, fixing the blanket in the grass.

I lay down on the blanket and looked up at the sky for a moment before I explained. "Well… You see Nessie is only a few years old. Only she's a half vampire, half human baby, so she looks about five or six. She might pass as a seven year old. She's really smart though." I told him, as he slipped his arm under me.

"Did you say half vampire, half human?" He asked, frowning.

"Yeah… You see Bella met Edward in high school… There was a lot of drama, with their love, but they were in love. Edward, although he knew it was right, couldn't leave Bella. He loved her too much, and he was a very selfish being in that way. Jacob and Bella were best friends, and Jacob kind of had a 'thing' for Bella. He kissed her twice… One time she hit him, and broke her hand because well he's a wolf… It was funny.

"Anyway after graduation, Bella and Edward got married.. Lets just say she didn't come back from her honeymoon a bloodthirsty newborn vampire, like we had suspected. No, she was pregnant. The baby tore her up from the inside out and it killed Jacob and Edward both to see her like that. Edward's 'father' is a doctor, and a very good one if I might add… Edward wanting nothing but to get that 'thing' out of her, but Bella refused. She loved the little demon from the moment she found out she was having it. She wouldn't let them touch her, well not like that anyway.

"After about three months, she went into labor, I guess if you could even call it that and they got the baby out, but Bella was dying… So it was emergency vampirization for Bella." I told him, looking away from the clouds for a moment to see the look on his face.

"Wow." He said, frowning at that story. "But how did Jake imprint on her?"

"Well, here's the thing… Jacob was about to kill the baby because he thought the baby killed Bella, when really Bella was still 'alive'. So right before he attacked, he saw her. You know what it was like…

"But when Bella found out.. Oh man. She was a newborn, not as bloodthirsty and crude as most though. When she found out, she went straight for his throat." I said, laughing. "It was scary at the time, but now its pretty funny."

He laughed under me and smiled over at him. "I bet it was." He said, but then his face turned serious. "Um.. Leah I've been thinking about it a lot sense Sam showed up, I mean I had it planned out and it was going to be all romantic and in a few months maybe even years and stuff… But I feel like I need to make you mine." He said and I looked at him, eyes extremely confused. "Let me explain. I know that you are _mine_but I want the world to know it." I was slowly coming into awareness of what was being said. He wanted to show the world that I as his. Was he…? "So… Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I was stunned there for a moment, just staring at his beautiful blue eyes.

I couldn't look away, but then I realized I needed to say something. "Yes." I choked out.

He kissed me and then I felt him slide the ring down my finger, but I still couldn't look away from his eyes. "Mine." He said, kissing me again.

"Mine." I repeated hugging his neck.

"Forever." He answered, and he started playing with a strand of my hair. "I guess I'll get to meet my brother soon." He said to me.

"Yeah… I miss La Push." I told him, smiling.

"I would never miss this place. Just my mom. Maybe she can move up here with us." Then he laughed. "She wouldn't live with us, just in the same town. No… I don't even live with my mother now."

"Maybe." I answered. I was blissful. I guess that as how you were when your getting married.

"So.. Tell me more about your family… What's Seth like?" He asked, touching my face.

"Um.. Seth, well Seth is incredibly kind. He is the sweetest person I know and for a long time he was the only person in my pack who didn't hate me. But he had to love me." I laughed. "Anyway… He is just a great guy, he worships the ground Edward Cullen walks on because they killed two vampires together a few years back."

"Has Seth imprinted?" He asked, looking up at the clouds.

"No… I hope he does, though. Seth's great. He'll be a great husband to someone someday… But he'll always be my baby brother." I told him, smiling to myself.

"You think I'll make a good husband?" He asked, smiling sheepishly.

"You better be." I joked.

"I'll try." He whispered kissing my cheek.

-

**So… That was that chapter.. And I loved it a little bit, but I want to know what YOU though. **

**So review and tell me. :) **

*******

**L4L**

**PS: Well... Here's the thing. I want at LEAST nine reviews before I'm going to update. I'm going to be strong this time too. :) I went back and counted, and I have about nine people who this is on their favorite story list, so thats how many reviews I want. Lets see... That would give us: 25. Now I'm on Chapter 8 now, so I should have more than that! Come on, guys. If you want to see the next chapter quickly, REVIEW. :) It'll take what, three seconds?**


	9. One Big Happy Family

**Leah's Point of View**

The days went by in a blur, and I spent all of my time with Ron.

We planned to go to La Push soon. His mother, by some miracle, had found four teenagers to take our place. She was thrilled that she wouldn't be taking all of her workers time, because she didn't have many.

She was also delighted about Ron and I's engagement. She couldn't wait. I smiled at the memory of the day we told her, it was only a few days after the engagement happened and we were sitting down in the dinner at one of the tables talking.

_Ron and I were sitting beside each other and holding hands under the table… His mom looked at us from across the table, smiling. _

"_So, what's up kids?" She asked us._

"_Um… Well mom, we just wanted to tell you something." Ron started, glancing at me. _

"_Alright. Shoot." She told him._

"_Well… The other day, I asked Leah to marry me, and she said yes." He told her. _

"_You're getting married?" She asked, beaming at us._

"_Yeah." He said, smiling over at me. "And we were thinking that maybe you could move to La Push when we move back there." _

_She smiled at him and stood up. "Sounds great, son." She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm really glad you found her." She whispered and turned to me… I stood up and hugged her. She beamed at me and then looked down at her son. "You guys can lock up, can't you?" _

_Ron nodded and she smiled at us. "Alright, I'm going to run on home. I've got some calls to make." She walked out of the dinner and walked over to Ron._

"_Well… That went well." He said, kissing me. _

"_Yeah, it did." I answered. "Hey, does she know about imprintion?" I asked him looking curious._

"_Yeah." He answered smiling down at me._

"_So she knows you're a were wolf?" I asked him._

"_Yes. I showed her the letter from Billy." _

"_Oh." I responded, looking down._

"_Let's get out of here." He said, pulling me out of the little dinner._

We were leaving today, heading back to La Push. I watched him lie there beside me in bed. His face was so peaceful. I smiled and closed my eyes, thinking of going home.

I would see Seth and mom and Jake and everyone. I would see the beach and the sand and the water and all the places I know and love. I would be back with my pack, protecting vampires and I didn't even mind. I was going home.

I did love this place, though. It was beautiful and where I met my imprint, and were we out engaged, but my family didn't live here. My family lived in La Push, Washington and today I was going back. I wouldn't be sad, no I would be joyous.

The second he woke up we would leave, dropping my key off at Mrs. Smith's office as we went.

We'd stop by the dinner, and say goodbye to his mom, then we'd be off.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, opening his eyes.

"Hi." I said, kissing him.

"Wow. Someone's ready to get out of here. You must really hate this place."

"No… I miss my mom and Seth. I miss my pack… I miss my town." I explained.

"Well, I guess we should get dressed and going then my dear." He said, sitting up.

We were both dressed and ready in two minutes and he carried my backpack for me to my car (He sold his car, because we never wanted to drive anywhere on his own.).

I drove to the front office and then stopped, leaving the keys in the ignition. "I'll be right back." I told him, slipping out of the car. I walked into the little office and smiled at Mrs. Smith who was sitting behind her desk reading some papers. "Hey, Mrs. Smith." I called to her, as I walked over to hand her my key.

"Hello, dear… Here to turn your key in?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, I am." I told her, giving it to her.

"Thank you dear… I wonder what's going on… Two people moving out in one week isn't something that happens a lot." She told me.

"Oh, well I can explain that to you, Mrs. Smith. You see Ron Waters and I are getting married, and we're going back to my town, La Push." I told her, beaming.

"Ron is getting married?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, ma'am." I told her.

"That's fantastic. Well, thanks my dear… Good luck." She turned to her paperwork and I left the room, half running to the car.

"Hey." I said, when I sat down beside him.

"Hi." He said, taking my hand and kissing it. "I love you." He stated.

"I love you too." I said, pulling my hand away so I could drive. Soon we were at the dinner, and we went in to say goodbye.

"Mom?" He called to her. The dinner wasn't open yet, so she was in the back getting ready, but after a moment she came out and smiled at us. "We're about to leave." He told her.

"Oh, come here son." She said, walking forward to hug him. "Say hi to Billy for me." I heard her whisper in his ear. She pulled away from him and smiled at me. "Well, you take care of him, now won't you?" She asked me.

I laughed, but nodded. "I will." She came over and hugged me. "Bye then kids." She said, turning to get back to work. "I'll come up as soon as I get this place sold." She promised.

"Bye, mom." Ron said.

"Bye." I said, grinning.

She was standing at the counter when she saw something… She picked it up and I noticed that it was my notebook. My notebook with my Sam stuff in it. Crap. "Oh, Leah, is this yours?" She asked, closing it.

"Yeah. I must have left it or something. Thanks." I said, walking over to take it from her.

"Your very welcome." She must have not read it. Just saw my name.

"Bye, mom." Ron said again, pulling me out. When we were in the car, I thrust the notebook in my backpack and turned on the car. "What was that thing Leah? I remember you reading it one day at work, what was it?" He asked..

I frowned, but answered quietly. "It's my Sam notebook. Pictures and letters and stuff." I told him, leaving the most current thing out. "When I was really sad, I would simply read this… It reminded me that Sam had loved me, and that someday someone might love me again." I explained, yeah some of it was a lie. I didn't have it for that reason, but I couldn't tell him…

"Oh." He exepted, kissing my cheek. "I guess you won't be needing that anymore." He joked.

"Nope." I answered. When I got home, I was going to put it in a box in my closet, and never look at it again. I didn't want to throw it away, though. It almost seems wrong. There _had_ been good times with Sam.

-

We drove through the La Push city limits soon enough and I smiled at the familiar setting. "Home." I stated.

"Yeah." He answered, smiling blissfully out the window. "What does your mom think I am?" He asked me, without looking away from the window.

"She knows you are my imprint. She knows I'm your imprint. She knows we're going to get married." I told him.

"So basically, she knows everything?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Basically." I answered, looking out the window and seeing just a glimpse of the dark ocean gleaming with the little sun that could shine through the cloudy day. We passed Jake and Billy's house and I pointed at it… "That's Jake's house." I told him. "Oh, and he lives with his-and your- dad." I told him.

"Does Jake know I'm his half brother?" He asked, as we drove past my old high school.

"No." I said, looking over at him. "I haven't told him yet. I'm not really sure how to… Really I think Billy should be the first one to find out. Wait, he already knows… I just mean he should be first to know you're here and all. We'll tell Jake after."

I glanced at Quil's parent's store and saw Embery sitting outside on a bench beside Quil.

They saw me and waved; I smiled back, but turned my face to the road. "Who are they?" He asked, frowning.

"That's Quil and Embery… Their from my pack." I told him.

"Oh… How many of you are there?" He asked smiling. I guess he really didn't know that the pack was big.

"Well… There are five of us in Jake's pack. Me, Jake, Seth, Quil, and Embery." I told him, glancing over at him. "I never told you this, but I'm Bata."

He laughed at that. "Really?" I nodded and almost cried when I saw my house coming into view.

"Here we are." I said, as I pulled in the driveway.

"Do you think they'll like me?" He asked, worried.

"Duh." I answered, jumping out of the car. Seth opened the door and I ran to give him a hug. "God, baby brother! Are you still growing?"

"Maybe… I don't know." He answered, smiling at me. "Where's the guy?" He asked, looking around.

I pulled Seth over to the car, where Ron was sheepishly grabbing our bags (the ones we'd need)… "Seth, this is Ron. Ron, this is my baby brother Seth." I told them, beaming.

"Nice to meet you, Ron." Seth said, smiling at him.

"You too." Ron answered, taking my hand. "I've heard a lot about you." He told Seth, smiling.

"What'd she say?" Seth said, pretending to be worried.

"Just that you were the sweetest person she'd ever met and that she loves you." Ron said, and I glared at him. Did we really have to tell Seth?

"Aw!! Thanks, Lee-Lee." Seth said, kissing my cheek.

"Where's mom?" I asked, starting to walk to the house.

"Inside getting lunch ready." Seth said, as we walked through the front door.

"Leah?" I heard mom call from the kitchen. I smiled at Ron and dropped his hand, running to the kitchen and smiling at my mom. She hugged me and then looked around the room as if she was trying to find something. "So… Where's this guy? Where's Ron?" She asked, when we pulled away.

"Right here." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

I know I jumped about ten feet in the air, but he just laughed. "Don't scare me like that." I said, frowning.

"Sorry." He said, smiling at my mom. He let go of me and went over to her… "Hi. I'm Ron Waters." He said, stretching out his hand so very formally to shake hers.

Mom laughed, but shook his hand. "Hi, Ron. I'm Sue Clearwater… Leah's mom, but you probably already figured that out." She said, beaming at him. I knew that look. She was glad beyond glad that I was happy again. She was beaming almost as much as me.

"Nice to finally meet you." He said, dropping his hand and walking back to me. He pulled me close to his side and held me there.

"A pleasure." She said, turning back to the stove. "Oh, Leah… Jake and Billy are coming over for lunch." She told me.

I looked at Ron, whose face was blank… I was nervous for him. I don't think he'd ever even met his dad.

"Okay… I'm going to go show Ron his room." I said, pulling him out of the kitchen. Of cores he wouldn't sleep in that room, but mom didn't know that he slept (and just slept) in my bed every night.

I looked at him as I pulled him up the stairs and into my bedroom. His face went ridged, then and he collapsed on the edge of my bed. "I don't know what to say… Tell me something, Ron… What are you thinking?" I asked, frowning at him as I sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

He looked up at me and took my hand. "Leah, I'm thinking that I'm not ready." He said, frowning. "I've never even met my dad. I think he knows what I look like, though… I'm pretty sure mom sent him pictures of me. I don't know for sure though. All I know is that I've never seen him, and that I don't know if he even wants to see me. Maybe he wishes I hadn't happen. Maybe I was a freaking mistake he made." He was crying now, and I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. "Maybe he doesn't want to see me."

"Ron, you couldn't be a mistake. That's just not possible and anyone who doesn't want to see you, well they can just go to Hell. You are so kind and loving and great, who wouldn't want to be around you?" I kissed his forehead. "No one. And I'll be right there… It'll all be okay. Just don't worry about it now." I begged.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. "I love you, so much, Leah." He whispered, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you, too." I breathed, holding him for a moment.

"I think I'm going to change.." He said, frowning. "Want to look nice when I meet my dad." He said, sarcastically.

He stood up and grabbed his bag from off the ground. He started rifling though it, looking for something to wear. I stood up and went to my closet, smiling at my old clothes (the ones I'd left behind). I grabbed my strapless black dress and through it on the bed.

I looked down at him, and smiled. He looked so cute there on the floor like a little child, looking through his father's briefcase.

I laughed as I slipped my clothes off and then slipped into the dress. I sat down on the edge of the bed, again and crossed my legs waiting for him to stand up.

After a moment he surfaced with a white polo and black jeans. He looked at me and I laughed when his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wow." He said, smiling at me.

"You like?" I asked, laughing.

"A lot." He said, crossing the room to kiss me. "You look beautiful." He whispered, lips hovering over mine.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him as he pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans. "Yep… Right there. Freeze." I said, standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I smiled up at him… He laughed at me and I kissed him, before I let go and let him get dressed, but in my head I remembered him standing there in his boxers…

He sat down beside me, and placed his hand on my bare thigh. "You think the dress is too short?" I asked, smiling.

"No." He answered, kissing me.

"It used to be longer.. But then I got a lot taller." I told him, laughing at his expression.

"I like it like this." He answered, pushing me down on the bed and kissing me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck again.

"Me too." I answered, kissing him again, but his mouth froze on mine, and I pulled away slightly so I could look at him. "What is it?"

"I heard a car pull up." He said, eyes turning back to the nervousness of before.

"Shh… It'll be okay." I promised, pulling him up and taking his hand. "I'll be with you." I promised as we walked from the room, holding hands.

When we reached the foot of the stairs, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He whispered, before we walked into the living room.

Jake was sitting in an arm chair, talking to Seth who was sitting on the floor, and Billy was sitting in his wheelchair beside the couch where my mom sat. "Look who's here." My mom said, beaming at us again.

"Oh, Leah, it's great to see you back." Billy called from where he sat. He hadn't looked away from me yet, and I felt Ron's arm tighten around me.

"Yeah. I've needed my Bata." Jake insisted, but I was watching Billy… His eyes drifted away from me and to Ron. His eyes opened wide and then a big grin stretched across his wrinkled face. "Oh, this must be Ron." Jake said, standing up and walking over to us.. He shook Ron's hand and then smiled at me.

"Ron Waters." Billy murmured. Jake turned around and looked at his dad.

"How'd you know his last name?" Jake asked, confused.

I glanced at Ron, and he was smiling at his dad. I could see that seeing Billy smile made him happy. His dad _did_ want to see him.

"Er… Um.. Jake. I never told you this, but well you have a brother." Billy started.

"A brother?" Jake asked, confused.

"Well, really a half brother, but anyway… Ron's my son." Billy declared, tears welling up in his eyes.

Everyone turned to look at Ron, who was smiling at Billy and I beamed over at him. I wanted to say I told you so, but not now… I'd wait for that.

"What?" Jake asked, and I knew where his thoughts had gone. Jacob thought that his dad had cheated on his mom.

"Jacob, this was before I met your mother.. You see I met her a little after Marge and I broke up, and we got married right away. After a few years I get this call from Marge and well…." Billy trailed off looking at his son (Ron..).

"Did you know?" Jake asked me, frowning.

"Yeah.. We were going to tell you." I told him, frowning.

"Oh, you were?" Jake said, running out of the room.

"Jake!" I called… Gr. Mr. Drama King.

I looked over at Ron, frowning. "I'll be back." I said, fallowing Jacob outside. I fallowed him into the forest and scowled at him. "Right, great Jake. Way to make him feel loved."

"I'm just mad at my dad." He said, frowning at me. "You would think your dad would tell you if you had a brother somewhere."

"Yeah, Jake, but is it really the worst thing in the world? I know Seth and I fight all the time, but I love him and we take care of each other. It can be like that. It's not the worst thing that could have happened. For example, Nessie could be being eaten by a bear." I said, frowning deeply at him. I saw him cringe at the thought and I nodded. "I know I'm right there. Worse things could happen. So your dad didn't tell you that you have a brother, what does it matter? There's be rumors of Embery being your brother, that never bothered you! Why does this matter?" I asked him, looking at his hurt face.

"I don't even know, Leah. I just don't know. I guess because I always knew Embery, we were always friends. And on another note, it's one thing to suspect something like that and another to have it confirmed." He said, looking down at the ground. "If dad told me right now that Embery was my brother, I would go ballistic. I mean Embery and I have been great friends for ages now, you would think he would've told me by now… But this is completely unheard of. No one knew about this one." He looked up at me, eyes hurt.

"Yeah, but now you know. Get on with your life, Jake. So, what you have a big brother?" I asked, frowning.

He sighed and stood up… "So what." He answered, turning to walk back to the house. "I'm good now." He promised.

"And be nice." I told him. "I mean really, you've already made him feel unwanted and unloved. The least you can do is be nice." I said, scowling.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, and then let out a laugh.

"What?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I just realized that when you too love birds get married, you'll be my sister." He said, smiling over at me. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Oh, you know you love it, little brother." I joked, taking his face in my hands and kissing his forehead.

"Love it." He answered, sarcastically. "Just what I need, my Bata being my big sister."

"I know! It'll be great." I said, laughing quietly as we walked into the house. Billy was talking to Ron, who had sat down on the floor beside Seth. Mom was still sitting on the couch, listening to the conversation… They all looked up when they saw us come in, laughing and Ron beamed at me.

"Look who's back." He called, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." I said, pulling Jake over to him. "Jake, this is Ron. Ron, this is Jake." I said, smiling at them.

"Hi, Jacob." Ron said, as I sat down beside him.

"Call me Jake." Jake said, and I beamed over at him.

One big happy family.

-

**Hi… :) I liked that chapter. Yay. **

**So, what is **_**your**_** favorite chapter?**

**How are you liking the story so far? **

**Don't worry… We're heading for some drama up ahead. The story can't be all sunshine and daises, now can it? :) **

*******

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Reviews. REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!! :) I already have the next chapter done, but I'm not going to update until I have a few reviews to make me happy. :)**


	10. Leaving

**Leah's Point of View (Cause we LOVE Leah!)**

The small town thing is amazing.

Sam and Emily are getting married.

Ron and I are getting married.

Those are the facts…

Then, when you think about it, and you can't help but laugh.

Emily is my cousin, and so soon Sam'll be in the family.

My mom and Charlie are dating (weird…) and if they get married, that would make Bella in the family… In turn that would make the whole Cullen family part of ours. Leeches, dogs, and pale faces… That's our big family.

Then you think about Jake. Jake is going to be with Rennessme, and she will already be his distant cousin or something. That won't stop him, I know it won't. It's just weird.

The lines are blurring- the lines between enemies and friends. They have been blurring for a long time, but now they seemed to disappear. No more boundaries.

Even me, the girl who hated the leeches, now was feeling it. I could feel myself warm up to them.

Alice and Bella were actually my only real girl friends (I didn't say human girl, just girl, but even if I counted humans, they would make the cut.). Esme was nice, she had a good heart…Even Rose, didn't seem as awful. Emmett was really cool, I wouldn't mind him being part of the family. He was funny (in a I like to torture my family kind of way…). Jasper, well Jasper still scares me. I don't know why, but just the way he is. He is quiet, and watches us. Sometimes he would comment on our emotions. Edward Cullen ticked me off, talking to me about my thoughts as if I had said them aloud. I know it must being confusing hearing voices in his head, but it drove me crazy when he did that. Carlisle was smart and I had never really disliked him. He helped us too much… Like when Jake got hurt, and it was pretty much my fault.

Yeah. Leah Clearwater has gotten soft. I laughed as I lay in bed with Ron at my side.

It was all so funny! I actually liked the vampires! My mother might remarry Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks. Yeah mom! You have two young (okay, we aren't that young…) were wolves running around the house and you're going to bring the police in the house.

I laughed again and then realized that one of those were wolves wouldn't be here much longer.

It was hilarious. Sam was going to be my cousin. Jake (my Alpha for Heaven's sake!) was going to be my little brother (half but still!).

The pack was getting closer and closer to being the Cullen's lap dogs. There was no danger now, so we just patrolled in a tight circle around the mansion. We don't even really go on patrol. There is nothing to patrol. Everything was boring now.

The wolves didn't really phase that much. Just when they got mad and that hadn't happened to me. I was blissful. Everything was perfect, and I hadn't phased in months.

I was laughing like someone that was high now, but I couldn't stop. I struggled against it, not wanting to wake Ron up, but it was too funny.

"What's so funny?" He asked, groggily.

I willed myself to quit laughing and soon I was simply smiling at him. "I don't even know. Everything." I told him.

He smiled at me, pulling me closer to him. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." He promised.

I touched his face and played with his hair. "I love you too." He kissed me and I smiled back at him. "I'm glad things went well with your dad." I told him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"What can I say? You were right, baby." He kissed my forehead.

I gazed at the window, smiling at the familiar gray light of an overcast morning streaming through my window. I'm home… "I know, go me." I joked, laughing quietly to myself.

"So… What are we doing today?" He asked, beaming at me.

"Um… Well. Want to go meet the Cullens?" I asked him.

"The vampires?" He clarified. "Sure, I guess." He said, frowning, after I nodded.

"Really their nice… And they don't hurt people. Just give them a chance, their like my second family." I begged.

It wasn't until right then when I realized how true that was.

Bella, Rose, and Alice were truly like my sisters. All my life I've only had Seth, in the way of siblings. I always wanted a sister. Emily been that for me, but she lived so far away. Then she came here and stupid Sam went and imprinted on her! That friendship was shattered in that moment, and even now I couldn't be around her. I truly hated her, for taking my Sam away… Even now that I didn't want Sam back anymore. So, now Bella, Rose, and Alice took her place. Bella was my favorite of them all. She just let me be, while Rose still complained about the smell and called me a dog most of the time. On the other hand, Alice was nice, but in a way overly friendly (And if she ever asks you to go on a shopping trip, say no! Just trust me… I learned the hard way.)

The rest of the Cullens simply fell in place; they were all like my family… Haha. Soon they would be!

"Alright." He said, laughing at me. "They are family." He accepted.

"I know!" I cried.

-

**Emily's Point of View (WOW! Big surprise..)**

The house was a mess, and so I was scurrying around the house picking up clothes and trash from the floor.

I stopped cold, when I saw the familiar handwriting of my former best friend Leah Clearwater. I knew it well, because before all this craziness Leah had sent me letters almost every day…

I knew I shouldn't open it, but I had a burning curiosity to know why it was here. An old love letter from Leah that Sam never bothered to throw out, maybe…

Sam wasn't home and wouldn't be home for a few hours, so I grabbed the envelope and opened it.

I read it slowly, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, Leah." I cried, staring at the paper. I could see where her tears had stained the paper and where she must have closed and reopened it many times, trying to decide whether she should send it.

I didn't need to read the story to know how it ended. It ended with Sam and Leah happily married how it should have been… Would have been.

I felt the gentle tear roll down my face as I dropped the letter to the ground.. It landed light like feather, as I clasped onto the ground streaming down my face.

How could I do this to Leah?

How could I stand by and watch her heart be shattered into a million pieces on my account?

_I sat there on the big couch in the Clearwater's living room beside my best friend and Cousin Leah. "Oh my gosh, Em. I can't wait for you to meet Sam." She cried, face exuberant._

"_Yeah, I can't wait. He sounds really nice." I said, beaming over at her. It had been five long years sense I had last seen Leah, back then she hated Sam. Now, the sun rises and sets with Sam. Every letter she ever sent said Sam about five hundred times. "When should he be here?" I asked her, just as the door bell rang._

_She squealed and jumped up. "Now." She beamed, running out the room. Seconds later, she returned eyes sparkling as she towed a tall (and I mean really tall.) and muscular boy (it felt wrong to call him a boy, he looked to much like a man.)… He had short chopped black hair and eyes as dark as his hair. He was looking at Leah, smiling a brilliant smile and I could see it in his eyes that he was in deep. _

_I knew that Leah loved him, and I knew that he had told her many times that he loved her, but I never really believed. Now, I could tell. _

"_Sam…" She said, dropping his arm and taking his hand. "This is my cousin Emily." She said, eyes gleaming. "Emily, this is Sam." Sam's eyes slowly and unwillingly turned away from Leah and he searched the room, before he found me. _

"_Hi." I breathed… His stare was intense, and I looked over at Leah, frowning. _

_He shook his head and frowned at the ground. "I have to go." He said, before turning on his heal and pulling his hand from Leah's. She stood there gaping at him, watching him go, and then turned back to me. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she fell to the floor. _

"_Lee-Lee… Don't cry. He must have had to go somewhere, it's alright." I said, as I ran over her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight to me. "It's alright."_

"_No. No it isn't." She cried into my chest. "He's been doing that for weeks now, he's different. He isn't the same. Not the same Sam as before." _

_I knew what she was talking about. I remember her frantic letters, telling me that Sam was missing and she was sorry that she hadn't been writing much. _

_I felt a silent tear run down my face as I held my best friend, my sister really and she sobbed in my arms. _

Fuck it! I can't believe I have been doing this to her. I love her. What was wrong with me?

_He looked at me, eyes full of love and fucking adoration and I glared back._

"_Come on, Emily. I love you." He begged. _

_I scowled at him, he broke her heart and now he thinks I'll just start loving him. What was wrong with this boy? "Who's heard that before?" I asked, glaring out at the bright ocean of La Push. It was a too bright of a day for La Push. Yeah. Makes sense. The one day Leah isn't happy, there is the sun. Taunting her, and making her sobs more easily heard. "Oh, yeah! Leah." I growled at him._

"_I never meant to hurt Leah." He said, eyes melting into a dark brown pool full of all this stupid love. _

"_Sure, sure." I said, storming off and down the beach at the fastest speed I could manage._

"_I can't help this." He pleaded. _

"_Yeah, whatever. I don't care." I yelled back, running up the beach now trying to get back to Leah's. I was halfway up the beach when he appeared in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and crushed his lips to mine…_

_I couldn't find the will to pull away, his lips were hot and soft on mine as he kissed me pleading. After a moment he pulled away and looked at me, eyes agonized. "Emily. You are just like Leah. You have her fire and her stubbornness and her eyes and her beautiful black hair and I bet you have her heart… I bet if you just let me in, you'd be as capable of loving and stuff. Just let me in your heart Emily. Just give me a chance." He begged me, his eyes begging me as he touched my face._

"_Sam… You broke my best friend's heart. How could I..? I can't." I said, my will slowly giving way. _

_He saw the change in my eyes, he saw the wavering in my repose and his face lit up. "You can, Emily. She'll get over me, she will. I won't get over you. Just let me in. Just kiss me, give me a chance. I'll be whatever you want. Just don't hate me." He held me there, so close to his hot skin and I knew that I couldn't not give in. I felt like all my will power had been sucked out of me. _

"_But Sam…" I cried, leaning in to kiss him. _

"_There you go, baby." He whispered, just before our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling something I had never felt before and yet my head was screaming in horror. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "Thanks." He whispered. _

"_Not without a fight." I whispered back. I felt the silent tear roll down my cheek and then his big hand wiping it away. _

"_She'll forgive you." He told me, but I knew she wouldn't. _

"_No.. She won't." I said, leaning my head against his chest and crying. _

"_Emily!" I head the agonized scream ring across the darkening beach. I knew that voice, my cousin, my best friend crying out in pain at the sight of seeing me being held by the boy who just broke her heart. Her pain caused the tears to pour from eyes even harder. _

"_Leah." Sam breathed above my head._

_I pulled away from him and looked out at Leah, who was crumpled at the end of the beach. I ran to her, trying to wrap my arms around her, but she cringed away from my touch. "Get away from me Emily." She cried, the sobs shaking her body. _

_I reached out to her, but she slapped my hand away. There was something in her eyes, something I couldn't describe… _

_Betrayal. I had betrayed her. What did I expect?_

_Sam's arms wrapped around me and started pulling me away, but all the way I could still see her. I could see her there sobbing into the sand. _

_Sam pulled into the house and I heard someone gasp… I must look awful. "What happened?" It was Seth… "Where's Leah?" He demanded. He didn't know. He didn't know that Sam broke up Leah, he didn't know anything. _

"_She's by the beach.. You should really go get her." Sam said, his voice cold. _

"_What happened to you? Why did you leave her?" Seth demanded, eyes blazing with anger. _

"_I broke up with her. Just go get her, Seth." Sam begged, turning to me. "Did she hurt you?" _

"_No." I said, feeling the tears drench my clothes. _

_Seth was staring at Sam, eyes full of hate. "What the fuck, Sam? You just left her out there? Why are you acting like that?" He eyed me and then Sam.  
_

"_I had to get Emily out. She fucking her hit her." Sam growled back, taking me in his warm arms. _

"_Damn it, Sam." Seth said, running out the door. Seth was scarring me. His shoulders were shaking and his eyes were black. _

_Sam held there for a few minutes, and then he pulled his face to mine… "Don't cry." He whisper, and kissed me._

"_Get out." Seth growled and pulled away to see an sobbing Leah in Seth's shaking embrace. _

_Sam let go of me and smiled before he walked out the door. Seth set Leah down on the couch, and ran outside grabbing a bat on his way. _

_Seconds later there was loud ripping sound and a then a howl of a wolf._

_I glanced over at Leah, who was glaring at me her eyes broken and her face looked wild._

_Her sobs echoed through the house and were soon joined by sobs of my own. I fell to the floor and cried._

I understood the howl, I understood everything now.

The betrayal in Leah's eyes never faded. Every time I saw her (and now I know that I'll never see her again) her eyes shone with betrayal, and when she saw my scared face she would smile.

I can see how this would be a good (but not enough) punishment for me in her eyes.

My tears wouldn't stop falling and soon enough Sam found me, and wrapped his arms around me… "Em. What's wrong?" He pleaded.

"I can't do this, Sam." I cried, pulling out of his grasp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leah's Point of View**

I half drug him through the forest, beaming the whole way.

"Oh, come on slow poke." I joked, as we neared the big white house.

"Oh, I'm slow?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, now come on. We're almost there." I told him, as we walked through the opening in the trees and the big house appeared.

"Wow." He said, laughing. "These vamps happen to be rich?" He asked me.

"Pretty much." I answered, pulling him to the door.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I opened the door. Bella was there sitting on the couch with Nessie in her lap. "Oh, hey Ness. Hi, Bells." I called as I walked through the door.

"Leah!" Bella yelled, running up to hug me.

"Hey… It's good to see you too, but how about you not choking me." I joked.

She pulled away and frowned. "Sorry." She giggled.

"Hey, Ness. Did you miss me?" I asked, as the little girl walked over and hugged me.

"Yeah!" She squealed, hugging my legs.

"Um… Leah. Who's the dude?" Bella asked, eyeing Ron suspiciously.

"That's Ron. Her imprint." Edward answered, walking down the grand staircase and into the room.

"How did he-" Ron started, but I cut him off laughing.

"He can read minds." I answered.

"Okay…" Ron said, looking at Edward.

"Yes, I am." Edward answered. I glanced up at Ron who was laughing now. "Yes, I suppose it does take a long time to get used to." Edward said.

"Okay, people.. How about we play a little game?" I suggested. "Everybody talk out loud."

"Good plan." Bella said, picking Nessie up.

"Lee-Lee? Did Jakey come with you?" Ness asked, smiling at me.

"No… Jakey didn't come with me. But I'm sure he'll be here soon." I told her.

"Oh, so this is Jacob's imprint… I get it now. Sort of." He said, laughing at himself.

"Yes, she is. We didn't know Jacob had any brothers." Edward said, frowning.

"Well, he didn't either." I answered him.

"Jacob has a brother?" Bella asked confused. "Remember that game, Leah mentioned earlier, how about we play that now."

Edward laughed at her, but explained. "Well, apparently Ron is Jacob's half brother, but Billy never told Jacob… Or anybody."

"Oh." Bella said, looking at Ron. "Alright, that's odd."

"Yes.. But we love him anyway." I said frowning at them. I reached up and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Leah!" I heard Alice call, as she sped down the stairs.

"Hey, Alice." I said, while she hugged me.

"I've missed you." She said, beaming at me. She turned to Ron and beamed up at him. "Hello Ron." She hugged him and she glanced over at me, frowning. "I've been looking forward to meeting you." She said, looking from me to him several times.

"How did-" He began, but I cut him off again.

"Well… Alice can see the future." I told him… "And I'm guessing she saw you coming." I noted.

"Yes. I did." She said, eyes sparkling.

"But Alice I thought you couldn't see wolves." I said, confused.

"Well, I've been making real progress with that. I can see stills and stuff like that. Jake asked me to watch out for you, and I couldn't get you exactly." She smiled… "But every time I really focused on you, his face would fill my mind." She beamed up at me in pride. "I just figured it out."

"Um… Does anybody else do anything weird or special or anything?" Ron asked, eyes on me.

"Yes." Alice answered. "Jasper! Rose! Emmett! Esme!" She called up the stairs and then turned back to Ron… "Hey, Nessie? Want to show Ron what you can do?" She asked before the rest of the Cullens (minus one. Carlisle must be at the hospital.)

"Yeah." Nessie said, walking up to Ron. The little girl reached out and took his hand, smiling sheepishly.

"Wow… Okay, wow. How is she doing that?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"That's her gift." Edward answered, smiling down at his little girl. "She can show you what _she_ is thinking… Kind of my gift, but flipped."

"Oh-kay." Ron said, and I pulled him closer to my side.

I smiled at the rest of the Cullen's who were standing around the room looking at me and Ron.

"Oh, this is great, Leah." Esme gushed.

"I know.. It really is, Esme." I looked up at Ron and laughed. He was looking around confused. "Okay… Ron, this is Esme." I said, motioning to her. "And this is Emmett." I said, smiling as I pointed to the big guy in the corner. "And this is Rosalie." I said, gesturing to the pale goddess at Emmett's side. "And this is Jasper." I explained, pointing to him where he was standing beside Alice. "And you can meet Carlisle later, he must be at the hospital."

"Yeah, he'll be back later." Alice said, beaming at Jasper. "And Jasper has a talent too."

"Oh?" Ron said, smiling over at Jasper. "What is it?"

"I can change the people around my self's emotions. For example I could calm down a room full of angry people." He told him.

I looked over at Bella who was standing beside Edward, frowning to herself. "And Bella has a talent, too." I piped up. Hers was always downplayed, but it really helps at times.

"Really?" Ron said, smiling over at Bella.

"Yeah… I'm a shield." She said, smiling at me. "That means, for intense that Edward can't hear my thoughts. My thoughts are protected by my shield, and I have over time learned to project it to the people around me. You see if I put my shield around you, Edward would no longer be able to hear your thoughts." She explained.

"That's very interesting." Ron commented.

"And frustrating." Edward complained, kissing Bella's neck.

-

"Thanks for being so nice." I said, kissing him.

"They were pretty nice. I like Alice. She's pretty cool. Nessie is pretty awesome also. Bella was very quiet.. A bit subdued. Until you mentioned her gift." He said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, well sometimes they forget about Bella's gift and she feels bad about it. She doesn't think her gift is as cool or useful as the other's. But really it is very helpful." I told him, frowning.

"I can see that… And it bugs Edward. That must be fun." He said, laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emily Young's (Cause it looks like she's going to stay that way.) Point of View**

***Right where we left off with Emily earlier. :)***

I ran through the house, and out the door. Soon I found myself standing in front of Leah's house, panting and sobbing.

I knocked on the door, I knew she wouldn't answer but Seth or Aunt Sue could talk to me.

A moment later the door opened and I saw Leah. Here eyes were bright and beautiful, the way I hadn't seen her look for ages.

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her as tightly as I could. "I'm so sorry, Leah." I cried, kissing her forehead. "I'm so so so sorry."

There was a guy standing behind her, I'd never seen him before and she was smiling at me, no hint of hate in her eyes. "It's okay, Em… It's all okay now." She whispered, hugging me again.

"I… I left Sam." I murmured.

-

**Well.. :) I'm leaving it there because I'm cool! GO ME! **

***I*LOVE*REVIEWS***

*******

**L4L **


	11. You Have To Go Back!

**So... REVIEW AFTER. This be the last chapter. :(**

**Leah's Point Of View**

"What?" I cried, pulling away and looking at her. Her face was red and I could tell she'd been crying. "Why?"

"I couldn't do that to you anymore." She said, and I felt a wave of guilt run through my system.

"Emily…" I murmured, pulling her inside. "You need to go back." I told her.

"But Leah, I just can't stand hurting you anymore." She said, frowning at me.

"You aren't anymore." I told her, taking a step back and taking Ron's hand. "It's all okay, now. I imprinted. Just like Sam. I've moved on… Go back to him Emily. Go back." I begged.

I knew that Sam didn't really love me. I knew that he had simply fallen in love with the memories. Fallen in love with my story.

"You have to go back, Em." I told her. "Um... Ron talk to her, I have to go do something."

I ran into the house and grabbed a piece of paper. I took my purple pen out to write a new chapter.

I wrote pressed the pen hard to the paper as I wrote the letter, angry.

_Sam-_

_Just forget about this shit. You don't love me, you fell in love with the stupid story. Here I am, I'm writing the very last damn chapter, it's simple and the end. _

_So forget about it. You don't love me. You love Emily. _

_I'm hoping Emily goes back, and if so you should show her this. Let her read the whole freaking story, at least this next one! Just let her see that. Let her see the whole thing. She needs to! _

_-Leah_

I grabbed another sheet and started writing, pressing the pen down hard.

_My face burned with the tears and I frowned at Sam. _

_"Yeah great." I said, walking away. _

_He broke my heart and now he was trying to talk to me all sweetly. _

_He imprinted on my cousin, and left me heart throbbing. _

_-_

_Now I've imprinted, and all is well. _

_My world is complete, and I smiled at him. _

_"I love you." I whispered._

I shoved the letter into an envelope and ran to Sam's. I shoved the envelope into his mailbox, not caring that the chapter was so short. Basically a summery...


End file.
